Meeting my past
by Katie870
Summary: After Emma and Henry return to Storybrooke with Hook Henry still doesn't have his memory back. This is my take on his first encounter with Regina.


So I just watch new York city seranade a all I can think is how sad ita gonna be when regina sees Henry and he doesn't remember her anyways here's my take on it it's a one shot now but tell me if you want more...

~.~

Vacation..._uhu that's what she said_ Henry thought as he sat on a stool in Grannys diner. The boy looked around the dinner searching for his mother the one who told him they were going on a 'vacation'. Sure. Emma had told him that they needed to go because she had a case. He should have known that something was up when they hopped into his mothers old yellow bug with a man dressed in all leather and who desperately needed a shower.

Henry was used to missing school to go on these trips with Emma;however, his mother had never took him on a trip this spontaneously. He wonder if it was because of Walsh._ Maybe more had happened than what she told me_ he though. _But then why would this man be with us?_ He asked himself.

Not able to come up with a answer other than the one his mother had provided to him discarding the question. Still Henry felt like he had forgotten something. As hard as he tryed to remember he couldn't remember anything.

Getting impatient Henry pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his mom. "Hey what's up?" Emma asked when she answered.

Henry replied "mom where are you?"

Shit! Emma though on the other line "uhh..." She stuttered "sorry Henry ho...killian and I got caught up following a lead."

Henry sighed knowing that she had forgotten about meeting him for lunch. "It's ok...you don't have to come."

He was about to hang up when Emma said "no Henry I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok bye" Henry replied sighing again and ending the call.

Even though they had only been in the town for about a week Emma had spent more time with killian and the local sheriff and deputy. Even since they had arrived in this town she had acted like she had known the 'the pirate' better than him. He had started calling killan that in his mind. Henry wondered if he would ever get around to buying normal clothes.

It was so unlike Emma to get close to people especially after only a week. It had always been just the two of them. Just a week ago she rejected Walsh telling Henry she wanted it to be just them...and look at her now. Hell she was practically best friends with a local school teacher already.

Henry's thoughts were disturbed when a woman working that bar put a mug in front of him. He looked up to see the older woman smiling at him. "Thought you'd like some hot chocolate" she said smiling "it's cold out there." She stated.

"Yeah" he replied looking down at the hot chocolate. That's when he noticed that there was cinnamon in it. "You put cinnamon in it?" He asked a bit confused. He had ordered hot chocolate here before; however, he had yet to ask for cinnamon.

"I had a felling you would like it" the older woman said smiling yet again at him.

"Thanks" he replied smiling back.

The way she looked at him made him fell like she was waiting for him to remember something and soon he started to become more conscious to everyone around him. Henry slowly started to get the felling like everyone was looking at him. Getting off the stool he made his way to the restroom in the back.

After going to the bathroom and washing his hands he exited the restroom hoping that Emma would be waiting for him. Henry walked back into the sitting area disappointed not to see his mother. Instead he saw a brunette sitting at the bar. She sat in the seat right next to his own. Her hair was shoulder length and it looked like she was dressed up for an important meeting.

Approaching the bar he wondered if he should sit a couple seats down not to disturb her. She looked all alone and he suddenly felt bad for her. Before he could make a final decision she turned her head and he was caught in her line of sight.

As Henry saw her face he felt a weight lift off him that he never even knew were there. When the Woman saw him a smile immediately formed on her face. She gazed at him as if she was seeing a long lost friend who was thought to be long gone.

"Hello" she whispered after a long moment of just staring at him.

"Hi" he said awkwardly wondering why she was looking at him this way.

After another moment she snapped back into reality and stood up from her seat saying "is this your seat" "I can move if you want me to" she went on to ramble.

He looked at her a little longer taking her in trying to remember every word she said. "Oh no your not..." He replied trailing off not sure what to say next.

After another moment she gestured to the seat next to her inviting him to sit down. Normally Henry didn't sit down with total strangers in diners. But something about her made him fell like everything would be ok. For some reason he wanted to know her. Maybe it was that she looked so Lonely sitting alone or the fact that her smile was so welcoming. Either way Henry sat down right next to her.

"I'm Regina Mills" the woman said holding her hand out to him. He politely grabbed her hand to shake it. He had heard Emma mention her name before.

"Henry swan" he replied smiling. For a second her smile dropped and he though he saw a shot of pain in her eyes. However as quickly as it had come it left to be filled with joy.

"Your must be Emma Swans son?" Regina asked already knowing the answer.

He laughed asked "that obvious."

She chuckled and answered "Well we don't get many visitors in Storybrooke and seeing as you two share the same last name..." She trailed off mid sentence another wave of pain showing in her eyes.

"Oh yeah" he said suddenly felling stupid. Henry's cheeks began to redden. He wondered why he was so embarrassed.

Pretending she didn't notice his reddening cheeks she asked him "what are you doing alone here in the middle of the day? Doesn't your mother wonder where you are?" He wondered if she had any children.

Henry answered his head falling "I was suppose to meet my mom here but she's running a little late."

"Oh I see" she said not wanted to pressure him anymore.

Suddenly his phone started to ring bringing him into reality. Seeing it was Emma he answered it. "Mom?"

" Henry hey sorry about not meeting you at granny's but I'm gonna pick you up now" she explained. Henry knew she felt bad about not being able to show up. Still he couldn't help but wish she wouldn't be as busy.

"Ok" he replied "bye mom". When he finished his call with Emma he looked over to see regina again.

"My moms picking me up now." He told her.

"It was nice to meter you Henry" she said smiling.

"It was nice to meet you too" Henry replied. As he walked away he looked back at her. She was looking back at him looking a little less heartbroken than when he first saw her. He waved back leaving the diner to go find his mom.

~.~

tell me what you think and of course if you want more


End file.
